Familias Peligrosas
by estrella Blank
Summary: AU/ Mafia. "Familia es lo que somos, nos protegemos los unos a los otros, la traición no es una opción, la lealtad es lo más preciado, peligro y muerte siempre están al asecho, mejor morir a ser capturado. Familia, eso es lo que somos, pero las familias también pueden ser peligrosas" YAOI - No te agrada, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola una vez mas, tengo unas historias pendientes y otras tantas esperando a ver la luz, por lo tanto creo que publicando esto puedo meterme un poco de presion para adelantar algo de todo ello, este fic es uno realizado ya hace unos años que a la fecha tiene final pensado mas no escrito, pero... hare lo posible porque asi sea, lento pero seguro :), espero y sea de su agrado!_**

**_Los personajes ya conocidos son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, aquellos OC son de mi inventiva para fines del fic._**

* * *

**_Capítulo I_**

_Sicila, Italia 9:45 pm_

Un auto negro atraviesa las calles de la ciudad a la máxima velocidad que puede, quien lo maneja debe de ser un experto para no volcarse en cada una de las vueltas que da para dirigirse a su destino, se escucha el rechinar de las llantas a cada momento, saben que van tarde y eso los tiene con la adrenalina y los nervios a mil por hora.

-¡Maldita sea DM! ¡Más rápido, ellos deben de estar por llegar!- gritaba un hombre de cabellos y ojos azules sentado en el asiento del copiloto al conductor del vehículo, mientras cargaba una de sus armas con municiones, vestía un traje completo color negro con franjas verticales color gris, una camisa del mismo tono, una corbata negra junto con unos zapatos negros de charol y un sombrero a juego completaba el atuendo.

-voy lo más rápido que puedo, Julián! Ya casi llegamos, _siamo vicini*_ - le respondía el conductor del vehículo, era un joven un poco mayor que él, de cabellera alborotada entre blanca y gris, vestía un traje como el de su compañero solo que en azul y sin las franjas verticales y sin el sombrero, se veía tenso al igual que los demás pasajeros.

Hace apenas una hora habían recibido el aviso de que un miembro de su "Familia" seria atacado esa misma noche, habían descubierto el lugar donde se refugiaba junto con su familia; se habían puesto en marcha inmediatamente, no podían permitir que eso sucediera, era una declaración de guerra, y la primer víctima había sido señalada.

El peli azul había terminado de cargar su arma, ahora solo quedaba esperar a llegar, temía tanto llegar tarde, no podía permitir que algo les sucediera.

"_Julián, si algo llegara a pasarme por favor prométeme que protegerás a mi familia, que la alejaras de todo esto"_

Esa había sido la conversación que habían tenido hace apenas un par de días atrás, una promesa que no hiso ya que la había considerado innecesaria…

"_Pero que dices Thierry, dentro de poco tu, Aurora y Camus se irán a tu tierra natal, a París, y cuando estés allá de seguro querrás regresar a Italia para seguir con las andadas"._

Eso le había respondido a quien fuera casi su hermano, ¡¿porque lo retuvo tantos días?! Si ahora mismo ya hubieran llegado a su destino. Simple: no quería perderles, habían pasado toda su vida juntos y creerlo lejos le lastimaba.

"_En parte tienes razón, jamás me saldría de esto ya que es mi vida, pero las cosas cambiaron, ahora tengo algo mucho más importante, tengo a quienes proteger y no me gustaría que se vieran involucrados en algún momento"_

Pero ahora, prefería tenerlo lejos pero a salvo a tenerle cerca y con la muerte al asecho, como en estos momentos.

"_De acuerdo, sabes que cuentas con el apoyo de toda la familia y en especial con el mío… te voy a extrañar, eres como el hermano que siempre quise"._

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirían hasta su partida, junto con un abrazo fraternal y una sonrisa, ya que existía la posibilidad del reencuentro… que equivocados estaban.

-Hemos llegado- dijo uno de los pasajeros dela ciento de atrás, eran dos jóvenes idénticos se veía que era menores que los otros dos, tenían el cabello azul uno un poco más claro que el otro y sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, realmente hermosos… al igual que letales, y como los otros dos también vestían traje completo ambos gris acero solo sus corbatas diferían de color, negro y azul con camisa blanca al fondo.

En cuanto dijo eso escucharon un estruendo en el interior de la residencia donde se habían estacionado, un cruce de miradas y los cuatro bajaron del vehículo a gran velocidad con armas en mano.

-Ustedes dos por atrás- dijo el peliazul a uno de los chicos y a DM – nosotros iremos por el frente, Krishna y los demás deben de estar en camino- él sabía que era mejor esperar a que los demás llegaran ya que no sabían cuantos eran sus enemigos, pero el sonido de un cristal romperse y el grito de una mujer le indicaron que no había tiempo y así se dirigió a la entrada de la vivienda.

La puerta principal había sido abierta por la fuerza, entraron lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible, encontraron el recibidor abandonado y se dirigieron a la sala ahí encontraron los cuerpos sin vida de uno de los intrusos y el otro de uno de sus hombres, un disparo certero en el cráneo de uno y en el pecho del otro había sido el causante. Escucharon ruidos provenientes del que fuera el estudio de la casa y se dirigieron hacia él, por su camino podían apreciar impactos de bala y para el temor de Julián, sangre.

En el pasillo hallaron dos cuerpos mas, y un disparo seco los saco del silencio que rondaba en la casa, al entrar en el estudio pudieron visualizar a DM y al otro gemelo quienes en su trayecto al patio trasero visualizaron a su enemigo y sin perder tiempo le asesinaron con un solo tiro, ambos habían entrado por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín, Julián y el otro chico se acercaron con cautela al lugar, el gemelo estaba arrodillado a un costado del escritorio, al parecer observando a alguien, cuando Julián dio un paso hacia Kanon, ese era el nombre del chico, le miro a los ojos mientras se levantaba y le dijo quedamente:

-Lo lamento, Julián…- no pudo continuar, un nudo se le había hecho en la garganta, y se retiro de su posición para darle espacio al peliazul.

El mencionado caminó lentamente como perdido rogando a los dioses que no fuera quien él creía hasta ver a la silueta que ahí reposaba… sin vida.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por las lagrimas que pedían a gritos salir, pero no lo permitió, frente a él, recargado en el escritorio, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de un joven no mayor que él, de cabellera larga y rubia, su tez un poco mas pálida que la de el ahora lucia sin vida, en sus manos dos armas habían sido sus compañeras en esa contienda, en su pecho dos impactos emanaban sangre, por el tipo de impacto pudo deducir que habían sido a traición, por la espalda, como solo la escoria trabajaba… frente a él se encontraba ya sin vida quien fuera su mejor amigo, su hermano de toda la vida, Thierry.

-No, no, no- comenzó a decir con la voz cortada estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de desesperación total por su pérdida pero algo lo hizo reaccionar al igual que a los demás: un ruido en el segundo piso y un nuevo disparo; sin siquiera esperar a sus compañeros corrió escaleras arriba con el arma lista para disparar. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la alfombra del segundo nivel se escucho un insulto y nuevo disparo junto con un grito proveniente de una voz femenina.

Al doblar a su derecha visualizo al intruso, quien se sostenía el hombro al parecer herido con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha apuntaba con el arma a un punto dentro de la habitación listo para disparar.

-solo tú y el trabajo está listo, no llores, pronto estarás con ellos en el infierno pequeño mocoso- escucho decirle a alguien con una voz tan amenazadora que intimidaría a varios, pero su dolor y su rabia no le permitían pensar en eso y simplemente grito

-Quien irá al infierno serás tu maldito bastardo!- el otro volteo al verse sorprendido, no creyó que alguien llegaría, su cara se contrajo del dolor al sentir el impacto de la bala en su pecho seguido de otro y otro; el peliazul descargo todas sus municiones en aquel que ahora se encontraba bañado en sangre sobre el pasillo.

Los otros llegaron adonde el peliazul se encontraba sin saber que decir o hacer, así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que DM se acerco a Julián y le coloco una mano sobre el hombro. El otro al sentir el contacto lo rechazo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación donde el otro había estado.

Conforme se iba acercando pudo apreciar la sangre que salía de la habitación, y poco a poco pudo visualizar la silueta de una mujer tendida en el piso, de ella emanaba el vital liquido escarlata, un orificio en su pecho fue el causante.

-Aurora, no por que…?- y nuevamente sus ojos gritaban ser libres para llorar, la bella mujer de piel blanca como la leche, labios rosados y cabellera verde azulada hasta la cadera se encontraba al igual que los demás: sin vida, los ojos del peliazul se dirigieron hacia el arma que por la posición podía deducir ella sostenía, posiblemente uno de los disparos que escucho anteriormente y que causara la herida en el hombro de aquella basura, había sido causado por ella –ni siquiera sabias manejar un arma… las odiabas- dijo en un susurro.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en su pena que no se había percatado de que había una persona más en esa habitación, no lo habría notado de no ser por el sollozo que salió de los labios de aquella persona. Y eso lo trajo a la realidad una vez más, dirigió su mirada hacia el que fuera el lugar donde el otro había apuntado y amenazado momentos antes de que él le matara, ahí en un pequeño rincón entre dos estantes se encontraba la pequeña silueta de un niño, no pasaría de los siete años, el cual temblaba de forma incontenible, en sus ojos zafiro se podía ver miedo, no, se veía terror y pánico, estos no despegaban la vista de la mujer que ahí se encontraba, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin dar tregua a un descanso.

El mayor reconoció al pequeño y en un susurro dijo su nombre – Camus…- el pequeño dio un respingo por la voz del mayor y le vio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras trataba de adentrarse más a su escondite. El otro se acerco lentamente al lugar donde el niño se encontraba, tratando de no alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba – Camus, Cami, pequeño, mírame soy yo, soy Julián- le dijo de la forma más suave posible para esos momentos. Camus pareció reaccionar y miro hacia el rostro del mayor reconociéndole, rápidamente salto a sus brazos, y al sentir el contacto del mayor comenzó a llorar y sollozar sin control.

Julián lo tomo en brazos y lo abrazo con fervor _"Perdóname Thierry, perdóname hermano, no pude llegar a tiempo, tu y Aurora no están ahora pero, mira aquí está tu pequeño sano y salvo."_ Una tímida lágrima salió de sus ojos. _"Ahora te prometo, no! Te juro! Que yo lo cuidare con mi propia vida y vengare tu muerte, esto no se quedara así…"_ y con estos pensamientos endureció las facciones de su rostro, evitando que alguna otra lagrima saliera de sus ojos. Con el pequeño Camus en brazos se dirigió a los otros tres presentes.

-DM encárgate de todo, si Ares quiere guerra, guerra tendrá- dijo esto con una voz dura, sin sentimientos aparte de odio. Los presentes ahí le reconocieron una vez más, no como Julián Solo como era conocido en la sociedad, sino como le llamaban en los bajos mundos: Poseidón.

.::*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO*::.

No había podido dormir desde que su esposo saliera hace unas horas, algo había ocurrido puesto que vio como su semblante se había crispado por el dolor y había palidecido al momento de leer ese mensaje llegado esa misma tarde. Vio como llamaba a DM y a los gemelos y los cuatro salieron del lugar con armas en mano, si, definitivamente algo había ocurrido.

Y ahí estaba ella, dando vueltas por el salón de estar, tenía su cabello color lila recogido en una trenza, y sus bellos ojos turquesa se dirigían constantemente a la ventana esperando verlos llegar, no había podido conciliar el sueño después de eso, más bien, nunca podía dormir cuando Julián salía, y mucho menos al estar consciente del peligro al que siempre estaba expuesto, tanto él como todos los que les rodeaban, pero ella así lo había conocido, ella así había vivido desde la infancia gracias a su padre, su matrimonio con Julián había sido arreglado pero eso no significo que no hubiera amor, ellos se habían conocido desde muy tierna edad, y fue así como habían creado un vinculo tan estrecho, primero amistad, luego amor y al decírselo a su padre, este no pudo estar más feliz, puesto que con ello dos de las familias más importantes se unirían en una sola, aumentando el poder de ambas, y porque no? Si eso también le daba felicidad a su querida hija, que mejor.

Ocho años de matrimonio, ocho años de felicidad y también ocho años de noches en vela, esperando que su amado regresara a su lado o que le notificaran de su muerte por un arma de fuego. Ese era el precio a pagar por estar con un hombre de ese tipo: mafioso, gánster como quisieran llamarlos. Pero era un precio que ella pagaba gustosamente y jamás se arrepentiría de ello.

Aunque siempre hay un pero, y en esta ocasión era el hecho de que no solamente eran ellos dos sino que el mismo año de contraer nupcias, había llegado a sus vidas el pequeño Milo, un niño idéntico a su padre, de vivos ojos turquesa y cabello azul ondulado y rebelde, era la joya de la familia, y solo por él, en ocasiones deseaba dejarlo todo atrás, y ser una familia normal. Al pensar en eso recordó a su mejor amiga Aurora, ellas dos habían crecido juntas puesto que sus familias eran muy unidas, Aurora de seguro estaría preparando los últimos detalles para partir con su familia a París, donde comenzarían de cero, no armas, no muertes… no miedo.

Estaba tan perdida en sus cavilaciones que no se había percatado del sonido de unos vehículos estacionarse en la entrada, por eso se sorprendió cuando es cucho las puertas cerrarse y fue ahí cuando corrió a la ventana para ver llegar a su esposo y a los otros chicos. Sin tiempo que perder se dirigió a la entrada para recibirle con una sonrisa de alivio al verle llegar; pero al atravesar el umbral algo la alarmo, los cuatro lucían cabizbajos, el rostro de Julián era cubierto por su cabellera.

-Julián ¿que sucedió?- pregunto la pelilila a su esposo y antes de que este respondiera ella reparo en lo que el otro cargaba en brazos, era el pequeño Camus que se encontraba dormido y acunado en el pecho de su esposo, el niño era compañero de juegos de Milo cuando Thierry y Aurora iban de visita. Y al verlo ahí y ver el semblante de los otros fue cuando comenzó a entenderlo: el mensaje de esa tarde, la prisa de los ahí presentes al salir en respuesta del mismo, el pequeño que ahí estaba, pero y sus padres? No podía ser verdad…

-Julián, ¿Dónde están Thierry y Aurora? ¿Por qué no han entrado?- dijo con un miedo a escuchar la respuesta, los otros tres solo desviaron la mirada agachando el rostro, una de las empleadas de la casa se había acercado a ellos y Julián la llamo colocando al pequeño en sus brazos – llévalo a la habitación de invitados, Marín- le indico y después se acerco a su esposa.- vamos al estudio- y siguió caminando, ella le siguió sin decir una sola palabra, pero lagrimas amenazaban con salir a flote.

Al llegar al estudio le permitió pasar primero, el cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se acerco a ella hasta tenerla de frente, y para su sorpresa él la abrazo, lo sintió temblar levemente y luego hacer algo que solo frente a ella se permitía: llorar.

-Te necesito esta noche Saori, solo esta noche llorare por ellos, solo el tiempo que nos lleve el luto no haré nada, pero cuando termine juro que comenzara una guerra y entonces serán ellos quienes lloren.- le dijo a su oído, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, ella también dejo caer las lagrimas de sus ojos, por lo ocurrido y el silencio a su pregunta supo que sus amigos, casi hermanos, ya no se encontraban con ellos en este mundo, dejando al pequeño Camus solo, no, no estaba solo ellos le cuidarían. Y esa noche se dedicaron a consolarse uno al otro… mañana seria un nuevo día.

_Continuara..._

**Como ya mencione, este es un viejo fic, el capitulo original era mucho mas largo pero creo que por motivo de actualización y no hacerlo tan extenso preferí dejarlo aquí e ir desglosando los capítulos siguientes para ser actualizaciones mas "rápidas" y menos extensas que es lo que toma mas tiempo, tuvieron unos ligeros cambios en referente al escrito original del foto, espero y les guste, una brazo y hasta la próxima. **

***_Siamo vicini_- estamos cerca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la demora siendo que ya estaba escrito, ojala y les guste gracias por leer!**

* * *

Los rayos que se asomaban por la ventana le hicieron apretar los ojos un poco más, y enroscarse en las sabanas que le cubrían, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?... y abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar lo sucedido esa noche; los gritos antes de que esos sujetos entraran a su casa, el grito de su padre diciéndoles a él y a su madre que corrieran, los disparos, el miedo de su madre, después nada… a su madre ocultándolo en un pequeño espacio de la habitación, ella disparando a uno de los intrusos, a ella cayendo sin vida después de un impacto en su pecho.

Y comenzó a llorar, su madre estaba muerta, pero ¿y su padre?, ¿dónde estaría? Poco a poco se levanto y vio la habitación donde estaba y la reconoció como la que el ocupaba cuando iban a visitar a Milo y a sus padres.

Escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta y como esta se habría y se encogió más en la cama abrazando sus piernas. Por la puerta apareció una bella mujer de cabellos pelililas, era Saori, la madre de Milo; al verle despierto le sonrió tímidamente.

-Buenos días Cami, ¿como estas? – le pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a la cama donde el pequeño descansaba, se sentó en ella y acaricio la lacia cabellera del niño, extendió los brazos para invitarlo a acercarse, y el pequeño la abrazo acunándose en su pecho.

No sabía si debía de preguntar ya que temía la respuesta pero su necesidad de saber fue mayor así que se animo a preguntar – Saori… ¿Dónde está mi papá?- ella ya se esperaba algo parecido, y comprendió porque solo pregunto por su padre, ya que por lo dicho por Julián el pequeño había presenciado como su madre era asesinada. Lo abrazo un poco más fuerte y solo atino a responderle.

-No te preocupes Cami, nos tienes a todos nosotros, no estás solo, no estás solo- y el pequeño comenzó a llorar una vez más al comprender que sus padres ya no estarían más a su lado.

-Llora pequeño, no guardes nada, aquí estoy yo para ti- y si estuvieron ambos un buen rato, el desahogando su dolor, ella consolándolo con su presencia; cuando el pequeño estuvo un poco más calmado fue cuando le dijo- Cami, debemos arreglarnos, hay que despedirlos como es debido.

El pequeño solo asintió débilmente entendiendo a que se refería.

.::*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO*::.

Pareciera que el clima reflejaba el ánimo de los presentes, estaba nublado y gris, apenas comenzaban a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, como si fueran las lágrimas de aquellos que se mantenían serenos en el exterior mientras se derrumbaban interiormente.

Era una gran multitud los ahí reunidos todos vestidos con trajes obscuros, algunos con anteojos negros sobre sus rostros, otros sosteniendo sombrillas para protegerse de la lluvia que apenas comenzaba, otros cuantos con sombrero en mano por respeto y otros descubiertos sin importarles el hecho de empaparse con el liquido caído del cielo.

Era el cementerio privado de la familia, solo los miembros directos o aquellos allegados tenían el derecho de descansar en ese lugar; en ese momento estaban reunidos frente a una lapida blanca de mármol, decorada con un ángel que expandía sus alas y señalaba al cielo, en la inscripción se podía leer lo siguiente:

"_Aquí descansen sus cuerpos, mas no sus almas, que al cielo regresan."_

"_Descansen en la compañía de nuestros amigos que aquí yacen y esperen el momento de encontrarnos una vez mas"_

_En nuestra memoria quedan grabados amigos nuestros_

_Descansen en paz_

_**.: THIERRY LECORD & AURORA FLORIT :.**_

_Con amor y aprecio su hijo, hermanos y amigos._

Frente a todos ellos más cerca de la lapida se encontraba un pequeño niño con la mirada perdida en la inscripción, vestía un conjunto para la ocasión mientras que era empapado por las cristalinas gotas de lluvia que se fundían con las silenciosas lagrimas y su cabello, acariciando su rostro, tratando de darle consuelo.

Un poco más lejos pero al pendiente del pequeño se encontraban Julián, Saori y un pequeño de ojos turquesas y cabello azul tomado de la mano de su madre.

Se sentía realmente triste de ver a su amigo así; si eso le hubiera sucedido a él, no estaba seguro de cómo habría reaccionado, pero lo que si sabía era que querría tener a alguien en quien apoyarse, y Milo estaba dispuesto a ser el apoyo de Camus, así que soltando la mando de su madre se acerco a su amigo; su padre hiso un movimiento para detenerlo pero la mano de Saori se lo impidió.

Al estar ahí no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar la mano de su amigo y darle un pequeño apretón para que el otro supiera que él estaba ahí, Camus giro su rostro para ver a su amigo el cual le dedico una leve sonrisa, no de alegría sino de ánimo y le dijo:

-vamos a casa Camus- el otro miro una vez más la tumba de sus padres y después se dejo guiar por su amigo.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse, al final solo Julián, Saori y DM habían quedado en el lugar mientras los pequeños les esperaban en el coche con Saga y Kanon, los gemelos.

Sin retirar su mirada de la lapida el peliazul hablo a DM – Saori, DM será el encargado de enseñarte como utilizar un arma, mañana comenzaran "tus clases"- diciendo esto se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, la chica miraba el nombre de su amiga mientras recordaba la petición que tiempo atrás le hiciera a su esposo…

"_Julián, sé que no tengo por qué preocuparme, pero no siempre estarás tu o los chicos para cuidarme! Quiero sentirme capaz de defenderme sola!"_

"_Pero querida eso no es necesario, no me gustaría que tu manejes armas, eso déjamelo a mi de acuerdo?"_

"_Por lo menos si no lo permites por mí, permítemelo por tu hijo, quiero sentirme capaz de defenderlo bajo cualquier circunstancia, una madre hará lo imposible por proteger a sus hijos, tanto morir como matar por ellos"_

Lo único que recibió ese momento fue el silencio de su esposo, más no una respuesta. Se sentía agradecida porque así podría ser capaz de valerse por sí sola en caso de que algo como lo que acababa de ocurrir se repitiera, pero se sentía triste por el hecho de que algo como esto tuviera que ocurrir para hacer entrar en razón a Julián. Y así se dirigió hacia donde los demás la esperaban.

Era de noche cuando una pequeña sombra se deslizaba por los pasillos de la casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aun así fue descubierto por el hombre que salía del estudio en esos momentos.

-Milo, que haces despierto a estas horas, y ¿a dónde crees que vas?- le pregunto su padre al encender las luces del pasillo, el pequeño al verse sorprendido solo agacho un poco la cabeza y comenzó a balancearse de un lado al otro sin responder.

-Milo te estoy hablando- le volvió a decir su padre ahora un poco molesto por no recibir respuesta.

-yo… yo quería ir a ver a Camus, debe sentirse muy solo y quiero hacerle compañía- le respondió el pequeño mirándolo a la cara con esos grandes y bellos ojos. El mayor estaba a punto de mandarlo a su habitación cuando al voz de Saori le interrumpió – déjalo ir amor, estoy segura que Cami apreciara su compañía- decía al asomarse por la puerta tomando el brazo de su esposo mientras lo dirigía de nueva cuenta al estudio. El otro solo la miro y luego a Milo y suspiro, dándole a entender al pequeño que podía continuar.

Así Milo se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba Camus, entro a la habitación y vio como su amigo se movía inquieto en la cama, así que se acerco y se subió metiéndose entre las cobijas.

-Camus, estas despierto?- le pregunto Milo en un susurro por si el otro ya dormía. Un ligero sollozo fue su respuesta, y le abrazo por la espalda mientras le decía

-La verdad no sé qué decir, solo que aquí estoy para ti, yo nunca te dejare - sintió como el otro se daba la vuelta quedando frente a frente, sus turquesas vieron los zafiros húmedos de su amigo- Lo prometes?- le pregunto el pequeño, el otro le sonrió para decirle con seguridad- Lo juro!- y el otro se acurruco en su pecho a la par que Milo le abrazaba protectoramente- tengo miedo, que pasara conmigo?- preguntaba Camus mientras enterraba mas su cabeza en su escondite, Milo lo medito un momento hasta que respondió – Papá siempre habla de que somos una familia, y ustedes son parte de ella, por lo tanto nosotros estaremos contigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- respondió con un bostezo, ambos estaban cansados y comenzaban a entrar al mundo de los sueños. Y así quedaron abrazados, uno protegiendo al otro, con una promesa que se mantendría por el resto de sus vidas…

**_Continuara... _**

* * *

**_Este es originalmente lo que faltaba del capitulo uno completo, la continuacion ya esta lista, solo debo saber donde dividir, gracias por leer! _**


End file.
